1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to music play back technology, and more particular, to an electronic device capable of playing music and a method for controlling music playing in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as MP3 players, mobile phones, and personal digital assistants, often are configured for playing music. The portable electronic device has an audio output interface for outputting audio signals, and a user may use a headphone or an earphone connected to the audio output interface to listen to the music played by the portable electronic device.
When a person needs to talk to the user wearing the headphones or earphones, the user may be unaware of the person talking because the music is being played too loud for the user to hear the person's voice. This can be inconvenient for the user of the electronic device.
What is needed is to provide a means that can overcome the above-described limitations.